


Сокровищница извращенца

by Hikari_Mutto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto
Summary: любопытство – не порок, но не чувствуя меру, можно огрести по-крупному
Kudos: 2





	Сокровищница извращенца

Я устроился в эту исследовательскую лабораторию по чистому фарту. Девчонка на собеседовании больше времени потратила, пялясь на мою ширинку, чем на то, чтобы прочитать мое убогое резюме. Зачем я вообще сюда пришел, если не верил, что меня возьмут? Неприлично большая зарплата, близость к дому и куча свободного времени тому причина. Не требовалось высшего образования и особых навыков. А мордашка у меня смазливая. Хотя для уборщика внешность вроде как не главное.   
Работа оказалась не пыльная, ну, в переносном смысле: с десяти вечера до пяти часов утра я драил полы на четвертом и пятом этаже высотки, где размещались лаборатории нанявшей меня компании. Из особых условий в контракте было прописано, что строго настрого запрещено трогать пробирки с образцами и задавать вопросы персоналу. Ну конечно, будто толпы сотрудников в белых халатах можно встретить ночью в пустом здании.  
И честно говоря, я не сильно парился – пары часов хватало, чтобы пройтись по всем комнатам, смахнуть песок тех старперов, что днем корпели за микроскопами, и можно плевать в потолок или дрочить до самого утра в закутке, куда не доставало око камеры наблюдения. За неделю я вычислил все слепые зоны, а Гарри, охранник, сам не сильно заморачивался с обходами, записи пустых коридоров, надо думать, тоже было развлечением скучным. Так что я смотрел сквозь пальцы на банки из-под пива в смотровой, молча прихватывая с другим мусором в конце смены, Гарри же не фиксировал сколько времени я трачу на выполнение своих обязанностей и где провожу оставшиеся пять часов до утра. Не думаю, что это вообще кому-либо интересно.  
Признаюсь, чуть пообвыкшись, я пытался что-нибудь эдакое разузнать, шляясь по кабинетам, высматривая _коммерческую_ тайну, но мне быстро это наскучило. В компьютерах я ничегошеньки не смыслю, как и в мудреных записях, где цифр больше, чем слов, да и те слишком заумные. Оставалось заниматься самоудовлетворением в туалете. И хоть я всегда рад передернуть, но за пару недель непрерывной дрочки это надоест даже самому заядлому онанисту, член начал болезненно реагировать. Так что я периодически на воздержании, в перерывах, вместо упражнений со своей рукой, придумываю для себя какую-нибудь загадку. Сейчас вот пытаюсь вычислить рабочее место одного лаборанта. Пару дней назад я столкнулся с ним в коридоре, когда смазливый мужик в очках озабоченно шел на выход, не разбирая дороги. И это после двух часов как все здание опустело. После того, как ученый буквально врезался в меня, когда я только выкатывал из чулана тележку с кучей разной хрени для наведения чистоты, и даже не извинился, он попал в мое поле зрения. Я заметил, что мужик, оказывается, чертовски привлекательный, когда уродливые очки не закрывают пол лица, а завязанные обычно в мышиный хвост волосы, вымытые и уложенные в аккуратную прическу хочется пропустить сквозь пальцы. Из-под белого халата мелькнули брендовые брюки на подтяжках, да и обут он был в дорогие модные туфли. Что, не ожидали, что я разбираюсь в моде? Даже бедные педики могут заценить стильный прикид. Такого человека мать бы хотела себе в зятья.  
Как бы там ни было, слежка за этим лаборантом стала моим новым развлечением и я серьезно настроился разобраться в какой из четырех лабораторий на пятом этаже он задротил.  
Зацепиться, на первый взгляд, было не за что – каждое рабочее место примерно убрано, пробирки стоят в ряд до противности вымытые, образцы надежно спрятаны под замок за дверцами металлических стеллажей. Из личных вещей ни приторно милых фото с женами и детьми или домашними питомцами, ни легкомысленных статуэток или сувениров на столе. Суровые серьезные ученые. Говорю же – скучно.  
Кстати, от скуки я стал тестить продукцию компании на себе. Что говорите? Прописано в контракте, что это повлечет за собой штрафы и увольнение? Да я немножко, никто и не заметит.  
За пять недель я перепробовал все, над чем работали ученые – крем для рук был жидковат, и сушил кожу, но с приятным запахом, от геля после бритья у меня началось раздражение. Лосьон для лица с омолаживающим эффектом ничего не смог поделать с моими мешками под глазами от хронического недосыпа, мне жаль времени на сон, я слишком любознательный. Женской косметикой я не интересовался. Хотя, наверное, крем для эпиляции тоже бы протестировал, о нем говорили как о чудо-средстве, избавляющем от волос минимум на две недели. Врут, наверняка. И где прячут не понятно – все готовые образцы можно было найти в большом выставочном зале с витриной Славы, как я называю шкаф с прозрачными дверцами. Простенький замок как вы понимаете не стал препятствием для пытливого ума. Я еще со школы научился вскрывать ящики для обуви, участвуя в безобидных шутках над лузерами и ярыми гомофобами.  
К полуночи вдоволь натеревшись кремами и всякими спреями из новинок, приступил к уборке. С коридорами разобрался быстро, жаль что с лабораториями за пять минут не разделаешься.  
Хоть я и говорил, что обычно каждая вещь на своем месте, но на самом деле, далеко не все лаборанты добросовестно убирали инвентарь, как я тут описывал – склянкам положено быть на определенной полке возле раковины, но одну-две какой-нибудь хмырь обязательно оставит в неожиданном месте: в мойке, на одной из трех длинных столешниц, где днем проводятся эксперименты или же даже на чьем-нибудь рабочем столе, среди бумаг, чашек из-под кофе и высоких стаканов со стеклянными палочками (я в первый же день стащил парочку себе в качестве памятного сувенира, на случай, если бы на утро уже поперли). Думаю, ими размешивают реактивы, но я несколько раз протер их спиртом и теперь мешаю собственный растворимый кофе.   
По протоколу, находя мензурку с неопознанной жидкостью вне камеры хранения, я должен вносить описание содержимого в специальный журнал и отметив забытый сосуд красным стикером, отправить его к собратьям, требующим повторных испытаний. Но я заранее решил, что не буду заморачиваться. Во-первых, это лишняя волокита с бумажками, а я не головой сюда думать нанят, а во-вторых, с чего мне подставлять какого-то забывшегося работягу, которому обязательно влетит за промах. Мне за это не доплачивают. Справедливости ради, почти за два месяца моей службы на эту компанию, серьезных случаев с опасными ингредиентами не случалось, ну, так и не в пентагоне же работаем.  
Если же посуда была на своих местах, с меня достаточно протереть и так стерильно чистые металлические поверхности и кафельный пол, проверить свет в подсобных помещениях, где надо сменить освежитель воздуха и принести сирунам дополнительные рулоны туалетной бумаги, опустошить шредер и корзины для мусора, и до утра можно рассматривать порно журналы, гоняя лысого или же завалиться спать. Правда спать мне было запрещено до конца смены все теми же правилами, так что и койко-места не было предусмотрено, но я приспособил в чулане с инвентарем угол, куда скидывал пачки бумажных полотенец, а под голову сумку со сменкой.   
Все шло как обычно и сегодня, осталась всего одна комната и остаток ночи в моем распоряжении. Я открыл лабораторию универсальным ключом, выданным мне под роспись после стажировки, и сразу стало понятно, что придется задержаться. От густого запаха химикатов сразу запершило в горле. Гребанные ученые с их экспериментами. Все поверхности были покрыты белым налетом. Что они за дрянь пытались вывести сегодня? Матерясь, я пошел набрать воды.   
Пришлось протирать даже ножки стульев, чтобы избавиться от белой пыли. В горле образовался неприятный ком, который никак не удавалось проглотить.  
На одном из столов я увидел стакан воды, накрытый половинкой альбомного листа с надписью «выпей меня», похоже не у меня одного возникло желание промочить глотку после едких испарений. Я залпом выпил содержимое стакана и скривился.  
Признаюсь, это была плохая идея. Но разве я мог предположить что меня ждет?  
Похоже я проглотил какой-то препарат, горький и вяжущий язык, надеюсь это была просто неудачная разработка ополаскивателя для рта. Налив в стакан воды из кулера, что следовало сделать сразу, я опрокинул в себя, сбивая послевкусие. А повторно наполнив, поставил его, откуда взял, сверху прикрыл тем же листом, сделав вид, что даже не притрагивался к этой гадости.  
Пока вычистил долбанную лабораторию со всеми приспособлениями семь потов сошло. Серьезно, здесь всего трое задротов днем работают, зачем столько табуретов и посуды?  
Но я справился – помещение блестело первозданной чистотой. Не хочу хвастаться, но я чертовски хорош, если берусь за дело серьезно. Обратной стороной моего перфекционизма стала настоятельная потребность принять душ, до того я был перемазан и вспотевший. Но пришлось довольствоваться раковиной в туалете. Я сунул голову под холодную воду, пытаясь смыть словно покрывшую тело пленку. Стянул через голову футболку, использовав ее в качестве полотенца.   
Капли красиво сбегали по моему загорелому торсу, не удержавшись я поиграл бицепсами перед зеркалом – чертовски хорош, сам бы себя трахнул. Осталось закинуть в подсобку уборщика швабру и тряпки и на остаток ночи я предоставлен своим маленьким слабостям, к черту воздержание.  
Словно вторя мыслям мое тело охватило сладкое томление. В лабораторию я вернулся уже придерживаясь за стену. Что-то я странно себя почувствовал. Пиздец случился, когда я наклонился за ведром. По телу прошла горячая волна, сконцентрировавшись в моей пятой точке.  
\- Воу!   
Я уперся в встроенный шкаф, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а стена вдруг стала двигаться и я завалился задницей вперед в темный проход.  
Мне бы озаботиться, где я очутился, но я не мог сосредоточиться из-за неестественной пульсации в анусе. Чувство не было неприятным, скорее будоражащим и крайне неуместным, сам не заметил как стал елозить задом по полу. Кое-как совладав с собой, я поднялся, осматриваясь. В этом помещении я никогда не был. Скажу больше, о существовании этого места я даже _не подозревал._  
Я… я не знаю как его описать. Сначала мне показалось, что я в комнате пыток – цепи, свисающие с потолка, прикрепленные к стене кандалы и завешанные на гвоздях хлысты наводили на определенные мысли. Я подошел к одной длинной плети, двумя пальцами взялся за узловатый кончик шероховатой текстуры, тяжелый, если опустится на оголенную кожу, боль должна быть адской. И вдруг я охренел, побледнел и чуть не удавился, прикусив язык, оттого что осознал _г д е_ блуждает моя вторая рука. Все то время, что я щупал плеть, мой указательный палец терся между ягодиц, пытаясь сквозь ткань штанов добраться до ануса! У меня, конечно, бывали эксперименты, но так чтобы помимо воли?  
\- Что, черт возьми, со мной творится?  
Вопрос, конечно, был риторическим, во мне пылало желание, и я оказался в подходящем месте, чтобы его удовлетворить. Ох, нет, я не извращенец и не мазохист. Меня не возбуждают побои и увечья, я просто еще не успел описать, что еще было в тайной комнате. Стены обклеенные фотографиями – лица крупным планом, искаженные оргазмом, в одном из металлических стеллажей стояли стеклянные баночки, похожие на те, что в лаборатории, подписанные непонятными названиями. Я понюхал содержимое той, где была жидкость, похожая на сперму, ну или на косметическое молочко – у каждого свои ассоциации. Сладковатый запах был знакомым, уверен, что нечто подобное я ранее пробовал на себе. В другой пробирке оказалась густая гелеобразная жидкость, как смазка на водной основе с манящим мускусным запахом. Я почти попробовал ее на вкус, даже понимая, что несварением желудка мог бы не отделаться, но отвлекся.  
Кроме непонятных склянок здесь были привычные любому любителю порно девайсы – самотыки огромных размеров, анальные пробки веселеньких расцветок и мой личный фаворит среди игрушек для взрослых – анальные шарики. Я облизал пересохшие губы. Руки, чуть подрагивая, потянулись к поясному ремню. Звук расстегиваемой ширинки был не слышен за сбившимся хриплым дыханием.  
Джинсы еще не успели сползти до колен как я, отклячив задницу, ввел средний палец в дырку – зуд был просто невыносим. Я вставил палец по вторую фалангу, сделал движение назад и единым толчком вогнал полностью. Стон сорвался с моих губ, до чего же мне было приятно. И _мало_. Я поискал более удобное место. Кровати здесь не было, так что обошелся тумбочкой.  
\- О да, - глаза зажмурились от удовольствия, когда в анус стали легко входить сразу два пальца, а я лежал с широко разведенными ногами, грудью на жесткой поверхности, потеснив учетные журналы и другой хлам, и мне было _хорошо_. Уверен, на физиономии застыло то же выражение, что на снимках вокруг. Ух, а та приятно пахнущая жидкость добавила скольжения пальцам, я бы прикупил себе флакончик домой.  
Мой член тоже не остался болтаться между ног безучастным. Он разбух, головка уже полностью показалась и налилась, став насыщенно бордовой. Я толкался в сжатую кольцом ладонь спереди и насаживался на пальцы сзади. Хватило минуты три, чтобы кончить. Я довольно выдохнул, подтягивая штаны. Круто, не отказался бы как-нибудь повторить.   
Вот и за чем я так подумал?   
\- О, нет!  
Жжение в заднице возобновилось сразу как схлынул оргазм. Похоже я тут задержусь, где бы принять горизонтальное положение? Ага, вон то кресло с оттопыренными подлокотниками явно не по ошибке сюда попало. Окончательно избавившись от мешавших штанов, я прихватил кое-что из местного ассортимента и пошел устраиваться. Кресло очень походило на акушерское с подголовником и парой держателей для задранных ног. А еще у него была подставка, куда можно положить все необходимое. Мне не терпелось продолжить. Стянув трусы, я полез на упругое сидение.  
В заднице пылало. Как удачно, что у меня под рукой была уйма средств, чтобы погасить разгулявшееся либидо. Я схватил привлекший мое внимание стеклянный хер и засунул себе в рот полностью, смачивая прохладное стекло слюной. После чего пристроил самотык к сводящей с ума пульсирующей дырке и, не сдерживаясь, застонал в голос, когда стекло прошлось контрастом по внутренним стенкам. Но дилдо быстро нагрелся внутри меня, только дразня грядущим удовольствием. Я не стал медлить, сделал пробный толчок, чувствуя как расходятся под напором мышцы, пропуская предмет глубже. Слишком быстро основание дилдо уперлось мне в анус и я потянул за него, почти полностью вытягивая самотык. И снова вперед, и обратно. Пока надрачивал сзади, второй рукой обхватил член, тиская его в том же ритме.  
Разрядка наступила снова быстро, оросив меня порцией спермы. Но я не спешил радоваться, догадываясь, что это не конец игры, а очередной таймаут. Тяжело дыша, заткнул дырку пробкой. Колечко ануса охотно обхватило резиновую затычку. Я выбрал диаметр побольше, иначе растянутое отверстие совсем не почувствовало бы давления. Неуклюже вылез из кресла и прошел в туалетную комнату смыть с живота семя. Даже не стал заморачиваться, чтобы надеть трусы, ведь через каких-то две-три минуты, подозреваю, придется срывать мешающую тряпку.   
В кабинете было само собой пусто, в три часа ночи-то, свидетелем моего эксгибиционизма стала только висящая на потолке камера. За Гарри я был спокоен – он если не дрых в дежурке, то смотрел порно на планшете, запивая пивом, а просматривать ночные записи пустых лабораторий никто не станет, если не случится что-нибудь из ряда вон.   
В туалете, рассчитанном на персонал лаборатории, я смыл белесые потеки с кожи и даже обтер влажным полотенцем член. Да, это полотенце точно принадлежало одному из лаборантов, но мне было нужнее. Мой орган с готовностью отозвался на невольную ласку, и я прям вздрогнул, представляя как будет саднить нежная головка после многочасового самотраха.  
Набрав воды в ладони, я ополоснул лицо. В зеркале на моей красной от непроходящего возбуждения роже лихорадочно блестели глаза, а губы опухли от того, что я их облизывал и закусывал нижнюю. Выглядел я однозначно затраханным.   
По телу прошлась новая волна жара. Анус стал сжимать вставленную пробку, напоминая, что я заполнен. Я застонал, прижимаясь дернувшимся членом к керамической прохладной раковине, потерся о твердую поверхность. На лице появилась жалостливая, но вместе с тем похотливая гримаса. Я даже не думал, что это совместимые эмоции. Зад горел и требовал активных действий, не время было заигрывать с зеркалом. Закрутив вентиль и хлопнув по выключателю, я пулей промчался в пандорово логово.  
Для нового захода я выбрал толстый резиновый хер с пупырышками, рассчитывая что уж он-то не только достанет до простаты, а и до желудка дорожку проложит. Никогда во мне еще не было столь пугающего размера. Но критическая ситуация требовала крайних мер. Потужившись, я даже без рук вытолкнул ставшую ненужной затычку, которая отскочила куда-то словно выстрелившая пробка из-под шампанского. Я обвел дырку пальцем. Как и думал, края отверстия набухли и стали мягкими, больше не смыкаясь плотно. Но оценив размеры того, что я собирался в себя засунуть, я побоялся обойтись одной слюной. С кряхтением встав, я подошел к полке с баночками. Размышляя чем воспользоваться, я механическим движением стал потирать анус подушечкой большого пальца. Поймав себя на этом, я резко отдернул руку, о чем сразу же пожалел – выражение «пылающий зад» перестало быть для меня фигурой речи.  
Схватив первый попавшийся флакон, я вернулся к креслу. Пошире разведя ноги, я макнул самотык в прозрачный гель, словно сосиску кетчупом намазал, перед тем как сунуть палку между булок. И мой хот-дог был почти готов к употреблению.  
Знаю, это прозвучало пошло, слишком много порнороликов в моем плейлисте, но когда еще представится ситуация, в которой доведется повторить подобное? Я сам себе казался порнозвездой.  
Искусственный член зашел как по маслу и практически без боли. Хорошая смазка, с анестетиком, нужно разузнать какую марку продвигаем.  
Дальше мысли стали разбегаться и я сосредоточился на ощущениях. Большой, как он вообще мог во мне поместиться? Но да, такой кайф я не помню, когда ловил в последний раз. Дилдо своими неровностями затрагивал целый пучок нервных окончаний. Я хватал ртом воздух, когда толстый бур проходился по моей простате, сгорая и возрождаясь в одном мгновении. Яйца звенели, скапливая сексуальное напряжение, но кончить так же быстро как первые разы мне не грозило, я выдоил себя досуха. А кончить поскорее хотелось до кислотных кругов перед глазами.   
Промучившись на грани оргазма не менее пятнадцати минут, рука уже начала неметь от прикладываемых усилий, я сделал то, к чему прибегал лишь в крайнем случае. Проверенное средство, но болезненные ощущения в коктейле с наслаждением, слишком гремучая смесь. Я сильно сжал яички. Да, я на самом деле сделал это. Некоторые любят испытывать легкое удушение или шлепки при оргазме, а мне накатывает, когда яйца в кулаке пульсируют. Что? Не считаете это чем-то из ряда вон? Это чертовски смущает, знаете ли!  
Вымученный оргазм оставил меня без сил. Я так и рухнул грудью на сиденье, когда ноги подогнулись. Из ануса торчал искусственный член, мой же натруженный конец расслабленно повис между ног. Кажется, я даже потерял сознание от облегчения. Не знаю сколько я так пролежал, наслаждаясь ощущением полного опустошения, но очнувшись понял, что перешел на следующий круг чувственного ада. Блин, когда мне в задницу вставили вечный двигатель, а и не заметил?   
Никогда не думал, что наступит момент, когда я позавидую импотентам. Хотя и сейчас не завидовал – мало того, что у мужика не стоит, еще и задница напрашивается на неприятности. Именно в таком положении оказался я с оголенным тылом и порядком уставшим дружком.  
Член совсем не подавал признаков заинтересованности, и я решил сосредоточиться на ощущениях сзади. Была здесь одна штучка, которой мне хотелось воспользоваться. Я вынул анальные бусы из простой прозрачной упаковки и взвесил на ладони – довольно тяжелые, выполненные из металла полые внутри шарики были разного диаметра. Мою дырочку ожидал занимательный новый опыт.  
Освободившись от пупырчатого гиганта, я развернулся в кресле, укладываясь на спину и закинул ноги на специальные подставки. Смазки я не пожалел, шарики стали совсем скользкими и почти выскальзывали из пальцев.  
Подготовка себя оправдала: они ныряли друг за дружкой в мою растянутую дырку, доставляя только приятные ощущения, заполняя меня. Пьянящая дрожь подымалась, когда во мне шары сталкивались, даже чудилось, что могу коснуться их, прощупав живот. Я повилял задницей, приводя их в движение, чувствуя всю ленту нанизанных на нить кругляшей. Наигравшись, замер, решая что дальше – выталкивать силой мышцы по одному или рывком дернуть за колечко у основания.  
И я потянул, словно чеку у гранаты выдернул. Трудно описать что при этом чувствовал, взрыв маленькой вселенной, ядром которой оказался? На мгновение мир выцвел, а дыхание кончилось, такой силы был оргазм без капли пролитого семени.  
Я разом обмяк, выронив бусы из ослабевших пальцев. Прислушавшись к себе, я не ощущал больше царапавшего меня столько времени желания, лишь отголоски схлынувшего оргазма в паху и усталость. Облизав пересохшие губы, я кое-как сполз с кресла. Пора было заметать следы моего здесь беспредела. Я вымыл и расставил по местам игрушки, по крайней мере понадеялся, что угадал, потому что в памяти остались только тактильные ощущения девайсов.  
Прежде чем одеться я еще раз протерся полотенцем, окончательно приводя его в состояние тряпки. Не хватало только банки пива и сигареты, как после хорошего траха. Но пусть нет алкоголя, а взбодриться не помешает. После многочасового марафона я еле ноги переставлял, да и во рту сухость стояла, словно после недельного запоя. Так что я решил, по сравнению с тем, что я творил в скрытой лаборатории еще одно нарушение правил не сделает хуже. Уборщикам запрещалось пользоваться холодильником лаборантов. Снеки и напитки, вода в дорогих спортивных бутылках – все это было дозволено бесплатно для ученых задротов компании, а простым трудягам как я и охранник Гарри было не положено. Но то ж днем, когда полно народу, а ночь для избранных. Так что я подошел к открытой холодильной камере, удачно расположенной прямо в тайной комнате, витрина предлагала ряд пестрых бутылочек без этикеток. Я выбрал вроде знакомый энергетик, по телеку, видел, рекламировали. Там всего-то было с полпальца налито, сильно не разгуляешься, но торкнуло, признаюсь, крепко, я сразу повеселел.  
Осмотрев кресло со всех сторон и не найдя к чему придраться, я наконец стал одеваться. По крайней мере собирался. С трусами заморачиваться не стал, сразу потянувшись к штанам. И тут меня так скрутило, что я со стоном завалился на колени. Похоже до этого я не понимал, что значит _«вожделеть»_. От желания засунуть в себя твердый елдак я почти рехнулся. Я мог бы вставить в себя самотык, но уже совал в задницу самый большой и теперь этого совершенно недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить свихнувшееся либидо.  
Голодный взгляд лихорадочно метался с предмета на предмет – единственным, до чего я еще не добрался, было нечто, накрытое простыней, задвинутое в дальний угол. Понадеявшись на общую извращенность обстановки я буквально пополз в тот угол. Чтобы не сойти с ума за эти три с половиной метра, я вставил в анус два пальца, сделав ножницы. Лишь самую малость, но стало легче. Схватив простыню, я дернул, одновременно зажмурившись. Если окажется, что там свалена сломанная мебель, клянусь, я выебу себя ножкой стула!  
\- О да, это явно поинтереснее, – хрипло пробормотал я, оценивающе осматривая конструкцию. – Но за свои мысли я напросился.  
Я облизал потрескавшиеся губы в жадном предвкушении. Прошелся в благоговейном прикосновении по гладкому отполированному древку. Я видел такую штуку, то ли в историческом кино с пытками, то ли в видео 21+. _Мормонская скамейка_ , кажется. Длинная деревянная лавка с торчащими вверх толстыми стержнями фаллической формы.  
\- Что, черт возьми, они здесь исследуют?  
Но не время стоять столбом, ободренный, я метнулся за полюбившимся флакончиком, надеюсь это был не единственный образец смазки, после меня там ничего не осталось. Я вылил на торчащий из скамейки член вязкую жидкость, размазав по всей длине. В обхвате я лишь едва мог свести на нем пальцы и мне не терпелось поглубже насадиться. С другой стороны, было стремно до усрачки – меня разорвет, не успею и половину в себя впустить. Но разум пребывал в оцепенении, тогда как задница отчаянно требовала вставить.  
Я выжал остатки смазки в анус и оседлал деревянного жеребца. Сначала дело шло не очень, не получалось найти удобную позу и пристроиться на полусогнутых ногах.  
Но я упрямо терся своей дыркой и таки наделся на скользкий ствол.  
Деревянный член показался бесконечным, он прошил меня до кишок, но я еще не достиг его основания. Мне бы соскочить и бежать из лаборатории куда подальше, но именно в таком положении я наконец ощутил, что заполучил желаемое. Я был растянут так полно, что без сомнения в дырку свободно прошел бы кулак взрослого мужика или, скажем, теннисный мячик. И, черт меня дери, моя задница, чуть ли не треща по швам, была счастлива.  
Я качнул бедрами, выпуская пару сантиметров из себя и тут же насадился, проталкивая елдак глубже. Трение в анусе било горячим током. Я не сдержал стон, и еще один, когда загнал деревяшку по самые яйца, если бы они у нее были. Между лавкой и ягодицами не осталось даже зазора – я сидел с огромной твердой штукой внутри на мормонской скамейке, да. Я попробовал свой член ладонью – он был вялым и никак не реагировал на манипуляции рукой, но мне извращённо приятно было просто мять его, обводить головку мокрым от смазки пальцем. Я не сильно надавил ногтем на уретру, вызывая легкую боль, отчего анус испуганно сжался, и начал делать поступательные движения, сам себе напоминая наездника на бешенном родео, насаженного на бычий хер.   
От безумной фантазии глаза заволокло красным, последний оргазм электрическим импульсом прокатился по всему телу, заставив поджаться мошонку. Жалкие капли из так и не вставшего до конца члена измазали руку. А задница все продолжала пульсировать, словно обсасывая здоровенный елдак, благодаря за жестокое наслаждение.  
Когда я продышался и вновь смог различать окружающие предметы, я понял, что так и сижу словно наколотая бабочка на иголке. Ноги обессиленно свисали по сторонам скамейки, не находя опоры, а руки поглаживали края треснувшей и саднящей дырки – в дикой скачке я даже не заметил как порвал анус.  
И вот безумное наваждение схлынуло, и нужно было что-то делать с тем, что я голый и обкончавшийся был практически на кол посажен посреди реквизита законченного извращенца в секретной комнате, куда через несколько часов нагрянут хозяева. Или же Гарри может пойти меня искать, ведь я столько времени не мелькал на мониторах и совершенно точно не отсыпался сейчас в каморке со швабрами.   
Но мимолетный ужас схлынул, я собрал разъезжающиеся конечности, подобрал джинсы, рубашку и скомканную мокрую футболку, перед тем как свалить спрятал пустые пробирки и накрыл пыточную лавку сорванной простыней, напоследок окатив жадным взглядом эту адову конструкцию, доставившую мне наивысшее удовольствие в жизни.   
Я запретил себе думать какие следы остались на попользованной членистой мебели, и о том, что уже начинаю жалеть, что не смогу вернуться, чтобы еще хотя бы разок поскакать на ней.

***

Опыт той ночи не прошел бесследно. Хотя я пытался себя убедить, что ничего особенного не произошло и вряд ли кто обвинит меня в промышленном шпионаже или серьезном ущербе, но на утро я попросил расчет и получив причитающееся, уволился из компании. Денег мне хватит на некоторое время, так что сразу бросаться на поиски новой работы я не стал.  
Вечером решил расслабиться. Купил пива и скачал ролик про развратных близняшек. Но горячие штучки с аккуратными мошонками не вызвали у моего дружка интереса. Наоборот, хотелось грубого разнузданного траха, чтобы твердый хер доставал до желудка и ходил подо мной ходуном. Ой, мысли куда-то не туда завернули.  
Расположившись у компьютера с холодным пивом и пачкой одноразовых салфеток, я настроился на просмотр порнушки, когда на скайп пришел видеозвонок. В такие моменты руки действуют быстрее мысли, и не успев задуматься, зачем мне отвечать на незнакомый номер, когда я собрался смотреть порно и сижу в одних трусах перед монитором, я кликнул на всплывшее окошко. И чуть не упал с покачивающегося стула, когда во весь экран развернулось изображение мужских труселей. Я в недоумении вскинул брови, понимая, что мне спамят, и потянулся за мышкой, когда человек по ту сторону подал голос:  
\- Вы забыли свое нижнее белье в моей лаборатории, мистер Арникет. Я бы хотел его вернуть.  
На меня с усмешкой смотрел тот самый лаборант из коридора, рабочее место которого я собирался выследить. И этот парень точно знал при каких обстоятельствах я потерял свои трусы.  
\- Но раз вы больше не работаете в нашей компании, могу предложить вам прийти за своей вещью ко мне домой. За одно обговорим мое предложение. Я хочу, чтобы вы заняли место моего ассистента в научной работе. С некоторыми опытными образцами вы успели ознакомиться, но это лишь малая часть, основная же находится в моей домашней коллекции. Прошу не раздумывать, у вас это хорошо получается. Адрес в сообщении. Жду вас завтра вечером к девяти. Стиль одежды неформальный, белье вам не понадобится. Прошу не опаздывать. Я вас и так долго ждал. До скорой встречи.

И он отключился. 

Конечно, мне не стоит идти. Интуиция кричит, что это плохая идея. Этот тип не прост, а я даже имени его не знаю. Дом, по адресу, что он скинул, находится в элитном районе, туда таким парням как я дорога закрыта. Но знаете что? В конце сообщения было прикреплено фото какой-то непонятной конструкции, я сообразил только, что руки и ноги там крепятся ремнями, а по центру зачем-то круглое отверстие и еще какие-то метки по бокам. И, как бы так сказать… 

Мне любопытно.


End file.
